A Fool's Redemption
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And in that minute, all he could think of was every pain he had caused his little girl, every moment he'd missed and everything they'd lost. He could see only one way to make that up to her...


I came up with this after Medal of Mary, and I finally got around to posting it. Basically it's the only way I can see James truly redeeming himself in Mary's eyes. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

"He should have taken his own advice."

He really should have. But he had trusted her instead of checking the medal for a tracking device, and now they were in Scott's apartment in Miami, and Sulley had a gun on them. Her dad was standing in the middle, his hands up but his eyes blazing.

"You killed my son," he growled.

Sulley shrugged. "I did what I had to do. Just like I'm about to now."

Marshall stepped forward, and Mary silently screamed at him to get the hell back. "You really going to shoot two marshals, Sulley?" he questioned, lowering his gun to seem less threatening. "That's a needle in your arm."

"Doesn't matter. I'm a dead man the second I step foot outside."

"It doesn't have to be this way."

James looked at his former partner, and he could almost read the man's mind. He didn't believe he'd get out of this, and he was going to take as many of them with him as he could. And in that minute, all he could think of was every pain he had caused his little girl, every moment he'd missed and everything they'd lost. And he could see only one way to make that up to her.

He moved as Sulley swung the gun on Marshall, and without a second thought, he threw himself at the younger man. There were several gunshots, and he felt pain explode through his body as he landed on top of Marshall.

Sulley fell to the floor with one of Mary's bullets in his head. Mary lowered her gun, her heart pounding. She heard her father groan, and she quickly shoved her gun back into the holster. Then she ran toward the two most important men in her life.

"Marshall! Dad!"

Landing beside them, she gently rolled her father off of her partner. Marshall was dazed but unhurt, and she quickly turned toward her dad, who was coughing and groaning in pain. "Dad…"

James forced his eyes opened. "Mary?"

"Shh… you're going to be okay." She quickly opened his shirt and pressed her hands against the wound in his chest. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He smiled weakly. "Had to…make it up to you…" His eyes flickered briefly to Marshall, who was kneeling beside Mary.

Mary looked at Marshall, and suddenly she understood. He had taken the bullet to save Marshall's life to make up for disappearing from her life. "You can make it up to me by hanging on."

He coughed weakly, and blood dribbled down from the corner of his mouth. "S'kay…"

"No! It's not okay!" She felt tears of frustration, grief and fear well in her eyes.

"Sorry, honey…" He shuddered. "You need him more…than you need me…"

"I need both of you!" But he was right. She needed Marshall more than she had ever needed anyone in her life, and that terrified her.

He gave her a soft smile, and his eyes slid shut.

"Dad?" Leaning forward, she rested her free hand against his cheek. "Daddy, talk to me. Please!" His chest moved feebly under her hand, and time ceased to exist for her as he drew a weak breath.

"Mary…"

Moving her hand away from the wound, she slid it into his hand and squeezed tightly. Her other hand gently smoothed his hair back. "I love you, Daddy." She was relieved when he gripped her hand in return.

His smile faded slightly as his grip on her hand weakened. He took his last breath, and his hand slid from hers.

Mary felt Marshall's hands on her shoulders as she watched her father fade away forever, and she reluctantly allowed him to draw her into his embrace.

Stunned, Marshall drew Mary against himself and kissed her head as she buried her face in his chest and cried. James Shannon had given his life to save Marshall, the only truly unselfish deed he had ever committed for his daughter.

He held Mary tighter as she cried, and he whispered, "Thank you, James."

_Take care of my girl for me, Marshall._

The End.

A/N: I can see something like this happening in Sacrificial Lam, especially with a title like that. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
